


No Goodbyes

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was quick.</p></blockquote>





	No Goodbyes

He tells her he's just going to go. No goodbyes, he's just going to leave.

She says she understands, but he isn't an idiot. He sees the hurt in her eyes. It will be better this way. If she asks him to stay, he won't be able to say no again and it will destroy them both.

Later, as he drives out of town, he sees nothing but an eternity of empty days stretching in front of him. He should have spoken to her before leaving. At least it would have afforded him one last memory to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was quick.


End file.
